User blog:Bobdave/BDRB 3. Julius Caesar vs Attila the Hun
Hey guys, it's Bobdave. This is the third battle in my Bobdave Rap Battles Series. Here we have Roman military tactician and dictator Julius Caesar against Attila who ruled the Hun clan who captured many European countries. Beat (Announcer starts 4 bars in) Yes I know it's the beat for my battle against Yobar for Whale's tournament but I made this battle before that one existed and chose the beat so... Battle Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JULIUS CAESAR VS ATTILA THE HUN! BEGIN! Attila Here's the traitor who created all those hair-brained schemes I'll leave a crater in Caesar if you dare face me A dictator with a major case of obduracy The hun is Hungary for flesh, best flee JC Attila, killer of millions, blood spiller Still a military king and historically iller When Italians with itsy bitsy armies get arrogant I rally a battalion of Huns to come and trample them Caesar You are the scourge of the invincible God I don't take disses from a guy who's descended from Nimrod You couldn't conquer my hood homie, time to retreat My head's a bust, I'll bust your head, I'm the Busta Rhymes of BC They named a month for me, you couldn't get your blood into Hungary I took tons of countries and crushed them, you don't look like you use cutlery You'll grudge me the preservation of your life Your rhymes are Volga so why don't you just cough blood and die Attila While unethical, I'm epic, you have epilepsy Don't be stepping to me, repping the Caspian sea Ask anyone, the Hun can stomp on you and you know it G Your flow explains why no one ever read your poetry Caesar Talk to this right hand, for this ear isn't listening Bro I'm the most well known Roman and my rhythm's crippling You drink women's blood and ate two of your own sons There's a reason that they nicknamed Hitler the Hun Attila I'm gory, you're a poor excuse for a commander of a legion Get your armour and your armies out, you'll still get beaten I got plenty of these rhymes, I'll stab you twenty three times It's meant to be, you're mentally unstable, bent in the mind It takes courage to criticize me, I'll give you that But I'll burn you like Nero and turn you crazy like Caligula I'll boot you in your gluteus, you neutered little knave Show no mercy when I dismember you like Brutus with a blade Caesar It's reflected in your rapping that when attacking, you've no tactics Everything you spit's deflected like the arrows of the Gallic My infantry is massive. you're barbaric and pathetic You sleep on the backs of horses, you're distorted in aesthetics There are sculptures of my head, you can see 'em in museums Want to battle? Then step into my arena, you heathen Get gladiators to knock you out and if you ever come round The last thing you'll see is the sight of a thumbs down Sun Tzu You two are evenly bad, but you've a chance no more Time for the brightest Sun to school you in the art of war (To Attila) For a start you're poor, no advancements or Strategy when you battle, you just charge and roar (To Caesar) And Julius you fool, acting the coolest of cool But you're stubborn, your subjects ended your cruel and dark rule Neither of you can step to or undo Sun Tzu I'm supreme, cuz without fighting, you are both subdued Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC *gets cut into pieces* RAP battles of his... tor... yyyyy Who won? Julius Caesar Attila the Hun Sun Tzu Category:Blog posts